ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Fay Anderson
"Fay's History" Fay was born Feb. 3rd 1980 in Washington D.C. The youngets of three children born to Hector and Danielle Anderson. Fay grew up in what some may call a "mixed" household. Fay's father was a mixture of Irish and Welsh heritage and her mother was Jewish. At age six Fay could speak English, Italian, and Japanese fluently. She later learned French in high school and is currently learning Hebrew. Growing up Fay perused towards an academic career in hopes to someday to become a school teacher. ---- Fay had her first taste of wrestling during one of her years in college. During one semester, the current state champion in college wrestling was saying some rather crude, crule, and rude things about one of Fay's closest friends. Fay overheard what he had said and challenged him to a fight. The champion laughed and accepted and said that it must be a wrestling match. Despite the fact that Fay is a black belt 3rd degree in Aikido, she had no experience when it came to Greco-Roman wrestling. In her match with the champ she 'blacked out' and when she snapped back into reality she noticed that she had the champ locked in a powerful submission hold and he was crying begging her to let go. Fay was in shock to see what had happened and quickly released the boy from her hold. For a while she tried to avoid anything to do with fighting of any kind for fear of losing control in a combat situation. ---- A few years in her new career as a high school teacher she met up with Pro Wrestling Legend Charles "Hercule" Greedo. Mr. Greedo was the father of one of her students and he sensed in her the potential of being a great pro wrestler. He invited her to come to his wrestling arena where he trains and hosts an amateur pro wrestling federation designed to help people lean and grow in the field of professional wrestling. ---- "Fay in the LXW" It has been about a year and a half since Fay entered Mr. Greedo's training federation. Mr. greedo believed that Fay had grown enough to try out for the real thing. Fay searched around for a federation that she could make an effort in and get noticed. many of the places she saw openings in either were death match places or thought little else if gave any thought at all to women who wanted to wrestle. Fay was about to give up all hope when she saw a flyer announcing the rise of a new wrestling federation. The League of Extraodinary Wrestling. This she knew was the place to be for her to make her dabut as a true professional wrestler. Fay quickly signed up to be on the roster of this new federation. ---- In her first match on the very first show that the LXW held and aired she was in a six man battle royal where she was eliminated by her soon to be friend and tag team partner Ace. Fay had many matches after that first one and was on what looked like a losing streak. Fay called out a challenge for the man she believed was the one who caused her this downwards spiral. She challenged Ace to an ultimate submission match. Ace gladly accepted but informed her that he had a previouse engagement with Blaze, but was willing to have two matches on the same card. Mr. Riot, the owner and creater of the LXW, saw what was going on and had his own salution to the conflict brewing among his wrestlers. Mr. Riot announced that Fay and Ace would be paired up together again Blaze and his lady friend Akira. Ace and Fay won via KO when Fay used a lionsault on Akira doing more damage then knocking the wind out of her, Akira was rushed to the hospital where she is currently under intensive care. ---- The following week Fay approached Ace an asked if he would like to form a tag team with her. Ace agreed and suggested that his friend King, who was also in the LXW, should also join up in the newly forming tag team. fay got in contact with King and told him the details and King was delighed to join up in their new tag team. Fay, being a bit over zelus about the new tag team rushed out to announce the new force that was going to take on the LXW. Ace however did not show up for the announcement for he was busy getting ready for the PPV that was airing that night. Ace was then rushed to the hospital afterwords for seriouse medical issues. When Fay got news of Ace's disappearance she slunked away for a few months to retrain and refocus herself. When she arrived back to wrestle again she heard that Ace was returning from his hospital stay. Fay was delighed to see that he friend was well and getitng back into the game. "The Big Brawl" that was the name of the next PPV and the day that Ace was to make his comeback. Fay wanted to have a match in the PPV so she looked around for soem open matches and found one set up by LXW Slam's wrestler "Porn Star". The match was simple a six man battle royal. Fay, remembering what it's like in a battle royal was he first on the sceen to accept the challenge, but made a challenge of her own to Porn Star as a back up mach just in case he didn't get enough people to fight in his battle royal. Porn Star got his for other challengers he needed for his match and that night is went under way. Fay unveiled her new look and gimmik. Fay was now "The Queen of Hearts" and showed it by dominating Porn Star's battle royal. After the last match in the "Big Brawl" Fay, along with King, re-introduced their tag team as Ace steped out to a crowd of cheering fans announcing the new tag team the "Full House". ---- Fay and Ace would only wrestle together in one more match together before tradegy struck. Ace was gunned down by a group of gang members not far from his home. Fay was in Las Vegas getting everything ready for the last PPV of the year, the Pantheon, when she heard the sad news. ---- Fay had three matches the night of the Pantheon. First she had a "Three Stages of Hell" match with John Payne. About a ten minute break is all she had to patch herself up and get ready for a double headder tag team match she had with King for the Tornado Tag Team Titles. Fay and King won their first match against the "Royal Flush" via DQ, but lost when they went up against the tag team champions "Chaos Theory". Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers